


Shipping our Professors

by NMartin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Abby are professors at a university. Of course, their students ship them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping our Professors

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble based on a prompt I received on tumblr (nxriawrites). Remember you can send me any prompts you have!

“Have you seen how Professor Griffin is always around this hallway even though she doesn’t give any classes in this wing?” the brunette girl spoke with a laugh, sitting on the ground. She was copying her friend’s homework, writing down the answers in the sheet of paper as her friend spoke.

“I’m sure she’s in love with Professor Reyes.” Liz whispered, taking a sip of water as she looked at the older woman walk past them. They had grown used to see her there, walking down the hall right before their first class. She usually carried papers to grade and a cup of coffee from Starbucks, the bags under her eyes covered in makeup but still sometimes visible. As if she spent many nights grading papers in her office. Except she didn’t have an office there. Not in the east wing of the building. Her office was right on the other side of campus.

“Who’s Professor Reyes again?” Mary asked, her forgetful mind not remembering any of the teachers’ names.

“The Engineering Thermodynamics teacher. You know, she’s latina and really funny.”

“Oh, NASA genius?”

“Yeah, her.”

“They so are having sex in Professor Reyes’ office.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah! I'm sure they like, stay all night in there. Professor Reyes’ Harley is always parked when I come out of soccer practice, and it’s always right next to Professor Griffin’s car.”

“They’re so cute.”

“I know. OTP forever.”

“Well, until one of them gets shot by a stray bullet or something.”

“Wasn’t Professor Griffin married though?”

“Would that stop you from thinking they’re together?”

“Hell no.”

“I think she was. Hubby died though, my sister told me about it.”

“I hope they don’t go all Karmy or someth—”

“Girls, what are you doing here still?” they heard a voice say, making them look up and see their Engineering teacher look at them with a raised brow. “Go to class right now, you know I won’t let you in once I’m inside.” she spoke before walking down the hall. “Professor Griffin.” she added as she walked past the woman, nodding. _Is that a smirk?_ Mary thought, looking at her friend.

“They are so screwomg each other.”


End file.
